westwoodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Badgerface
Description Badgerface is a massive black tom with piercing blue eyes. Design by Katniss027 Extra Story Firewing stands, his chest puffed up. We're on the border. "Don't you see, Badgerface? We'll get rid of Bramblestar! Will you join us or not?" Firewing demands. Flamepelt unsheaths her claws. "We could use you." "Of course I'll join you, my honorable mentor. BrambleClan is anarchy! Long live Firewing!" I exclaim. Gorsepaw cheers loudly. "Firewing!" Redclaw joins in. "Firewing!" "Firewing forever!" The cheers ring out around me. Firewing holds his head high. "Once I'm leader, FireClan will be our name! A new name, for a newly organized Clan!" "FIREWING! FIREWING!" * * * My eyes open. What a wonderful day it was yesterday. ''I remember the meeting. ''Today I should really tell my daughters about our plans. Sparrowpaw is useless at most, but the more followers we had, the better. Ravenshade…. I don't need to tell her. She's not just useless, she was the epitome of actually useless at everything. Stupid moony brat. It's night. I make sure everyone is alseep, and I go to the apprentices den. Sparrowpaw is snoring like a badger. Grasping her scruff, I drag her outside. She's awake now. "What's the big idea?" Sparrowpaw demands. "Is everyone asleep?" I ask, checking again. "What's going on?" Sparrowpaw asks. "Something important. You can't tell anyone about this." Come with me," I growl. I take her to the border. I pull Sparrowpaw close, and shove my muzzle in her ear. "You're coming with me and Firewing. We're leaving BrambleClan. You hear me?" I whisper. "I hear. I hear! What a great idea!" Sparrowpaw exclaims. "Shh! Be quiet! Useless!" I spit at my hopeless kit. She'll never learn, I swear. I send her back, and for a second, I linger, imagining the feeble BrambleClan as the amazing FireClan. Then I follow. I see her telling Webbedpaw about our talk. Idiot! ''I'm not as stupid as her, though, so I don't scold her. I'll do the task tomorrow. I don't want to wake up the whole camp. Instead, I return to my nest and dream of FireClan. As I stroll along, I see Honeywing, Bramblestar's prized warrior. Firewing's half-sister, though it's hard to believe. I hear some of their conversation. "She has potential far past ThunderClan's limits," Bramblestar is saying. I prick my ears. ''They must be talking about Mosskit. She's worse than Bramblestar. '' "You are foolish, Bramblestar," the golden she-cat answers. ''She takes BrambleClan for granted! ''I might hate BrambleClan, but BrambleClan will be FireClan soon, and Honeywing might take FireClan for granted, too! I will confront her later. Right now, I need to scold my mindless daughter, but I can't find her. Firewing bursts through the bushes in front of me. "We'll meet at sundown," he hisses. I give a small nod to him. It's sundown, and Firewing's followers are meeting. "The night after tommorow night, I plan," Firewing tells us. "We'll let the rest of the Clan know, except Bramblestar, the queens, the kits, our deputy Fisherclaw, and that bratty Amberclaw. The night after...." He unsheaths his claws. "FireClan rules supreme." "FIREWING! FIREWING! FIRECLAN! FIRECLAN!" We cheer. Me, Firewing's daughter, Gorsepaw, and his mate, Flamepelt, yowl the loudest. It's morning now. I slept at the border. Sitting up, I sharpen my claws on a rock. I practice battle moves, imagining Bramblestar underneath my claws. Strolling to the dip, I see Honeywing with Hollykit and Darkkit. I unsheathe my claws. A fight would warm me up, and Honeywing deserves it. I strut forward, and crouch, ready for battle. ''Once she gets what she deserves....Long Live Firestar and FireClan! Gallery badgerface severance.png|Severance|link=Severance Badgerface3.png|Kit to Leader v5|link=https://westwoods.fandom.com/wiki/Kit_to_Leader_version_5 |- | style="font-size: 0.9em " | Games Severance, Kit to Leader v5 Books Firewing's Pride |} Am I (Badgerface) one of your favorite characters? Yes! No! Category:Characters Category:OC Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:BrambleClan cats Category:Deceased